<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tangerine honey ; forbidden water by lovi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576491">tangerine honey ; forbidden water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi/pseuds/lovi'>lovi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Development, Growth, Metaphors, Poetry, TRYING MY HAND....., at something different, in a way???, okay :) enjoy!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi/pseuds/lovi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>two little poems i quickly scraped together</p><p>about hope and growth for Hinata Shōyō and Kageyama Tobio</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you are<br/>
the holding of the fruit in the palm of the hand<br/>
you are<br/>
the grazing of its skin with your teeth, stealing its zest<br/>
you are<br/>
the incisors sinking deep into its flesh,<br/>
           the bitter followed by the sour followed by the sweet aftertaste.<br/>
the afterglow, the beads of sweat adorning your forehead like lace, never hesitant.</p><p>step, jump:<br/>
pourous and light, rough and erosive as pumice<br/>
the moment stood tall and proud, loud in its silence, waiting for the metaphorical pin to drop<br/>
but it was plucked by your hands and stuck in the wall with the push of a calloused thumbprint,<br/>
the scrape of knees and elbows, rubber soles against rough concrete<br/>
           to scuffed gym floors to polished ones to <i>sand</i>, crumbling with each step<br/>
           until the legs became <i>wise</i>.<br/>
until the feet were gaining traction over an unreadable surface, the ship along the sea,<br/>
the sun beating down on your shoulders and the sweat dripping down your spine as <i>the fever finally broke.</i></p><p> </p><p>you take,<br/>
and you take and you take but you<br/>
           <i>breathe life into the world around you</i>,<br/>
you create: gold upon gold upon <i>orange</i> upon <i>gold</i> until you’re so deep that you<br/>
           <i>could never wish to leave;</i><br/>
                     the tangerine honey that never expires,<br/>
           never fades, ever-present, shining on and on in eternal life:</p><p>just as the gods come in through the window and bless the body like the morning sun,<br/>
the plentitudes of multicolored flowers quilt cozily over the hilltops, flourishing in the deep gold of the afternoon sun.<br/>
           birds will escape from your fingertips and carry you home as they sing to the sky:<br/>
           flowers will sprout from your veins; free in their movements, each millimeter of blossom born from unique disposition.<br/>
but for now, you are<br/>
sheltered and protected, encased within your own anti-coffin out of which you will spring forth and chase life til you’ve caught it,<br/>
           fingernails clawing at its skin,<br/>
                     incisors sinking deep into its flesh; bitter and sour, then sweet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you snot-nosed baby, you,<br/>
falling asleep with the tip of your thumb clinging soft to the edge of your nostril,<br/>
           thumb pressed to the soft ridges of your mouth until you were old enough to really get sick,<br/>
old enough to turn your underappreciated fingers into razor-sharp blades of focus<br/>
that opened the silk of the skin like a wound that should never be closed.<br/>
that sliced through the air like an internal promise;<br/>
           a hushed prayer nearly whispered above the cold stone of the shrine,<br/>
           January air frigid, water poured over the hands welcoming in its cold.</p><p>you,<br/>
beautifully attaching an observation to each concept;<br/>
           digging in just a little deeper than most,<br/>
                     colors just a little more vibrant in your eyes.<br/>
you,<br/>
you twice-removed lovechild of a thought and an action,<br/>
feet tentatively wandering across lilypads,<br/>
           gingerly tapped against the pond surface until they were coming down <i>hard.</i><br/>
heel slamming down on the dried firewood,<br/>
           fingers weaving shoelaces around the ankles of everyone they indirectly touched:<br/>
                     <i>that hand nearly touched me, didn’t it?</i></p><p> </p><p>you heatless fever, you,<br/>
clinging to wakefulness like a daydream in the dead of night,<br/>
           a sleepless rest, a fine thread spun of thoughtless action<br/>
           til the work became mindful again; the sun rising,<br/>
                     casting pale glow on the sweat clung to your thickened skin.<br/>
cold on the tongue, warm in the stomach:<br/>
an antidote no one knows they need until it’s stripped from the grasp they hadn’t realized they’d been holding;<br/>
           withdrawal a punch in the gut,<br/>
           fingernails scraped hungrily over fragile skin</p><p>each reflection dancing resplendent across its surface, color echoing up from the bottom in spectrums of warmth and cold and <i>violet</i>.<br/>
           hues you couldn’t have imagined and weren’t even sure if you wanted to,<br/>
                     feelings that wrap themselves twice around the eyes like molasses and leave the throat dry:<br/>
                               flood into the lungs like some forbidden water; occupy the space with no wiggle room, no backspace to get out of it<br/>
           until the birds escape from your veins, bursting through the threshold to carry you home as the tips of their wings brush through tufts of cloud,<br/>
           they will nest between your chest and the smooth fingers your fingers touch,<br/>
                     soft yet calloused;<br/>
your roots growing wider than the meadows of your childhood,<br/>
           growing deeper than the abandoned well,<br/>
                     drawn out and up into the sky by the victorious tug of a rope<br/>
                               and two contacts of the palms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>trying to expand my noggin bc i feel like ive been falling into the same writing habits lately and it's frustrating me..... so take this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>